The present invention relates to a storage apparatus and, in particular, to a binder bin that includes a door with a dampening mechanism for controlling movement of the door.
Binder bins and similar storage apparatus are used in a wide variety of applications to store numerous items, particularly above desk and work areas. They have also been adapted to be attached to permanent structural walls and portable reconfigurable partitions. These storage apparatus typically include a forwardly open box-like bin suspended above the desk or work area by way of structural supports, and a door for closing the bin. The door of the storage bin is typically movable between an open and closed position by manually lifting the door. Unless the doors are counter-balanced, they may slam closed with a xe2x80x9cguillotine-likexe2x80x9d movement if released before they have moved to their fully opened or closed position. Some storage bins include dampening mechanisms that operate through the full motion of the associated door, thereby making the movement of the door inconvenient and cumbersome.
Accordingly, an apparatus. solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a storage apparatus includes a storage unit defining a front opening, and a closure member configured to cover the front opening. The closure member is attached to the storage unit for movement between opened, intermediate and closed positions. The storage apparatus further includes a dampening element operably coupled to the closure member and the storage unit so that the dampening element provides enhanced resistance to movement of the closure member during a final phase of the opening and closing movements of the closure member but does not provide resistance to movement during an initial phase of the opening and closing movements.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a storage apparatus including a storage compartment structure defining an opening, and a closure member configured to cover the opening. The closure member is attached to the storage unit for movement between opened, intermediate and closed positions. The storage unit further includes a dampening element that includes a fluid cylinder having a first end and a second end, wherein the distance between the first end and the storage compartment structure is fixed and the distance between the second end and the closure member is fixed. The dampening element provides resistance to the movement of the closure member during a final phase of the opening and closing movements of the closure member while not providing enhanced resistance during an initial phase of the opening and closing movements.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a storage apparatus including a storage compartment structure defining an opening, and a closure member configured to cover the opening. The closure member is attached to the storage unit for movement between opened, intermediate and closed positions. The storage unit further includes a dampening element that includes a plate having an arcuate slot therein and a dampener attached to a selected one of the storage compartment structure and the closure member, and an engagement member attached to a selected one of the storage compartment structure and the closure element which is not attached to the plate and the dampener. The engagement member is operably engaged within the slot of the plate. The dampening element provides enhanced resistance to the movement of the closure member during a final phase of the opening and closing movements of the closure member while not providing enhanced resistance during an initial phase of the opening and closing movements.
An object of the present invention includes providing a storage cabinet that is easily operable between an opened, intermediate, and closed position by way of a dampening element that provides enhanced resistance to the movement of the door during a final phase of the opening and closing movements of the door while not providing enhanced resistance during the initial phase of the opening and closing movements. In addition, the storage cabinet may be easily retrofitted to be supported on existing structural supports, from permanent structural walls, or from free standing partition systems. The storage cabinet can be constructed of numerous materials such as plastic, metal, wood, composites, and the like.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.